Tobimasa
by KonyUmiko
Summary: es mi primer fanfic T T pero pasen y leanlo :D


Eh bueno este es nuestro primer fanfic, por favor no sean muy duros ji ji digo nuestro por que me ayuda mi hermano menor (si, aunque no lo crean :D) bueno en realidad el no hace nada solo le gusta ver y como le encanta tobi... es por eso la bizarra idea de este fanfic, bueno sin mas…

Los personaje les pertenecen a kishimoto – sama

Era una tarde soleada, la briza era suave, los pajarillos cantaban todo el mundo era feliz, todos menos los akatsukis la organización compuesta por adolecentes rebeldes, criminales convictos, fenómenos de la naturaleza, aficionados al dinero y otros simplemente... Idiotas

Mientras en la habitación del artista

Deidara se encontraba felizmente creando sus figuritas o supuestas artes (según el) hasta que una vocecita tan escandalosa que pudo haber sacado de quicio hasta al dalái lama le hablo

¿¡SEMPAII, sempai que hace!- grito el enmascarado

¬¬ tobi, que acaso nunca dejas de molestar uhn?-dijo deidara quien ya estaba harto de los gritos de el buen chico

Ehmmm es que tobi quería un abrazo :D –contesto tobi

…No uhn –dijo secamente deidara

-Pero, pero por que no? Tobi es un buen chico :D

-No porque..porque (mira hacia todos lados buscando alguna excusa)..Pues porque te puede dar amoritis uhn

- ¿amoritis? –pregunto el descerebrado que aun no entendía

-Siip es una enfermedad que te da cuando das muchos abrazos y recibes mucho amor entonces enfermas y te vuelves un horrible monstro uhn

=O tobi no quiere ser un horrible monstro a tobi le dan miedito los monstros

Bueno entonces será mejor que te abstraigas de los abrazos uhn :D –dijo deidara feliz por haberse desecho de tobi

Tobi se fue caminando muy triste de la pieza de deidara mira hacia atrás y ve a deidara que había reanudado su creación de arte sacude la cabeza y se va

Mientras con pein

Pein se encontraba en su supermalvadaoficinadelterror (así es como a el le gustaba llamarla)

-Muajajajaj(reía pein) uh?..konan podrías sacar tus cosas de aquí no vez que intento que se vea terrorífico?

Uhaa :( -suspiro con pesadez konan mientras quitaba un poni rosado del escritorio de pein

:D mucho mejor, como deci… KONAN QUITA TODAS TUS COSAS ROSDAS DE AQUÍ!- grito pein al ver que todo el lugar estaba lleno de cosas de konan

(ya enojada) ok, pero no voy a quitar mis hello kittys

Bueno, bueno como sea konan que abra hoy de almuerzo?

¬¬ no se pregúntale a quien valla a hacer el almuerzo

:O pero konan tu cocinas muy bien siiiii (haciéndole ojitos) ándale siii?

Lo siento pein a ti no te gusta mi decoración

Pe pe pero konan

Y konan se va cerrando la puerta fuertemente

Se cree muy lista eh? Hare que alguien cocine y quedara muy bien sino los castigare a todos MUAJAJJAJ(risa malvada).

Con el resto de akatsuki…

Cada miembro se encontraba en lo suyo y como cada uno de estos individuos esta loco hacían lo que suelen hacer los locos

Ah kakuzu cámbiale al canal ¡por jashin-sama odio ese canal de economía! –dijo… bueno ya saben quien

Cierra tu jodida boca hidan es mejor que lo que tu vez intento papa – respondió kakuzu

¡QUE DIJISTE, JODER KAKUZUU! – grito hidan mientras se abalanzaba en sima de kakuzu para quitarle el control

Ya cálmense chicos no ven que pein nos va a retar- intentaba calmarlos sasori

Quien los va a retar?- pregunto pein que recién venia llegando

Emmm ….-titubeaban todos

Usted- todos se voltean a ver a hidan por haber dicho semejante idiotez

O.O yo..? muajjajaja lo sabia soy muy malvado témanme muajajjajajaj – reía pein y todos suspiran todos menos kakuzu que le pega un golpe en la cabeza

Ahuuu – se queja hidan sobándose la nuca- JODER KAKUZU |##¬€#¬ (y se revuelcan en el suelo peleándose como perros

¬¬ itachi podrías traer agua caliente?- pidió pein

Sip claro – dijo itachi quien al instante llego con una olla repleta de agua caliente

Kisame aviéntaselas – ordeno pein (kisame toma la olla y le avienta el agua a hidan y kakuzu quienes al instante dejan de ladrar y se ponen a gritar de dolor

AHHHHHH JODER ME QUEMOO GUAUUU JASHIN CASTIGALOS-grito hidan

GUAU GUAU! –ladro también kakuzu

Ya callense (les ordeno pein) formación –todos se pusieron en una fila militarisada

Si señor sii- todos :) hasta deidara que acababa de llegar

Muy bien uno de ustedes hara el almuerzo de hoy

QUUEEE!/todos/

CALLENSE y seraa…-dijo pein indeciso- mmmm de tin marin de do pingue, cucaramacara titere fue,(pasando el dedo por todos ) y itachiii tu cocinaras hoy :D muajajjajaja

O.O/todos

Jajaja itachi no puede ni vestirse solo si esta mas cegatón – se mofaba deidara

-QUEE PARA TU ENFORMACION SERE CIEGO PERO NO SORDOO!

Itachi.. deidara esta en el otro lado – le dijo kisame medio sordo por los gritos que le mando

Jajajaj ve líder (seguía deidara)

tomando al líder por la bata- NOO YO NO PUEDO COCINAR AUN (zarandeándolo) TENGO QUE QUITARLE LOS OJOS A SASUKE … SASUKEEEE¡

Silencio itachi y refiérete a mi como MEGALIDERDIOSAMOYSEÑORNUESTRO escuchaste? cocinaras y bien sino los castigare a todos muijajajajajajja

Y se retira de hay dejando a todos centrados en itachi quien ni sabia por que el no los veía

Muy bien voy a cocinar (se dispuso a ir itachi mientras tanteaba el terreno para guiarse y salió de la habitación y todos miraron a kisame quien si, se dio cuenta por que el no esta ciego

Que? – pregunto kisame

Ve a acompañarlo para que no nos intoxique –respondió sasori

Okay –dijo kisame quien se dirigía desanimado donde itachi

Kisame kisameee! –de repente grito itachi

(kisame corrió a ver)

Que? Que paso?

Cállate estoy cocinando jeje emm preparare… pan casero juu- decía entusiasmado itachi

Tomando lo que el creía que era masa de encima de un estante que tenia una extraña y viscosa apariencia verdosa.

Lalalalal cocinando llaala ahora el uslero – cantaba itachi mientras moldeaba la masa

Ehh itachi esa es la mascot…

Cállate kisame me desconcentras- mientras pasaba un perro por encima de la masa que ahora estaba llena de pelos de perro, toma una botella con un liquido extraño y la bacía encima de la masa y sus colores parpadeaba

Itachi siquiera sabes como hacer pan?- pregunto kisame

Cállate kísame mejor acompáñame voy a buscar fósforos -pero choca contra la pared y kisame tiene que ayudarlo a salir.

Mientras venia llegando tobi a la cocina muy desanimado.

Tobi lleva 3:00hrs sin dar abrazos tobi no aguanta mas sin amooorrr :( - de pronto tobi ve la cosa deforme parpadeante encima de la mesa.

O.O… PAN! QUE RICOO- tobi devora toda la extraña masa (sonido de tripas) – ayy tobi se siente mal

Aaahhh tobi , tobi tobi es un mal chico tobi quiere abrazos guaaarrrr- y tobi va corriendo a buscar victimas de abrazos.

En otro lugar para ser mas precisos en el baño.

se ve a konan con un rollo de papel higiénico y un envase de yogurt

JIjijiji nadie sabe que soy adicta a el yogurt, solo que soy adicta al papel pero bueno soy obsesiva compulsiva mmm – dice mientras se pasa el papel confort usado por el rostro y bebe su ultimo 30 envase de yogurt.

Guuaarrrrr tobi querer abrazos ahhh - se escucha desde afuera del baño

Tobi?- pregunta asustada konan ( se abre la puerta estrepitosamente y deja ver a un tobi con cara de psicópata)

AHHHH! –Grita konan como nena mientras tobi se acercaba pero se abre la puerta otra vez y todos los akatsukis que habían escuchado el grito de konan, habían llegado

AHHHHH….-grito como nenaza el líder – NO PUEDO CREERLO… cuantos envases de yogurt ¡KONAN!

Puedo explicarlo – trato de excusarse konan

EHH megaliderdiosamoyseñornuestro por si acaso no se a dado cuenta ¡TOBI ESTA CONVERTIDO EN UNA ESPECIE DE MASA MUTANTE¡

Ohh cierto… AHHHH¡(grito de nenaza) CORRE KONAN CORRE – y todos salen disparados corriendo

NOO TOBIMASA QUIERE ABRASOSSS –gritaba tobi masa quien se dispuso a perseguirlo

Mientras venia entrando a la casa zetsu quien no se había enterado de nada por que había estado regando las plantas y ablando con su novia... Un cuadro de una margarita

Jajaa claro amorcito eres la mas lindaa :3 – hablaba zetsu con su cuadro cuando de repente

GUUUAAARR TOBIMASAA QUERER ABRAZOS – abraza a zetsu tan pero tan fuerte que lo absorbe y se vuelve mas grande.

TOBIMASA QUERER MAS!

Tobimasa se dirige el comedor donde se encuentran kakuzu y hidan peleando como perros otra vez

Guau guau #€#¬€#JODER |#€~GUAUU- tobi masa se acerca y los abraza absorbiéndolos y creciendo aun mas y camina

DEIDARAA SEMPAII QUERER ABRAZAR A TOBIII- y rompe todos los muebles del comedor

DEIDARA SEMPAII- repite –DONDE ESTA …(piensa) DONDE ESTA SASORI ESTA DEIDARA SEMPAII- se dirige al taller de sasori, rompe la puerta y ve a deidara abrazando a sasori y gritando como nenasa

DEIDARA SEMPAI DEBE ABRAZAR A TOBIII ! –y absorbe a ambos

Por los sesos de Einstein**- **logra decir sasori antes de ser absorbido por tobimasa

TOBIMASA QUERER MAS –y va en busca de mas al patio, donde esta itachi chocando contra un árbol repetidas veces, mientras intenta atrapar a su hermano menor según el, que en realidad era un montón de excremento del perro muerto.

Itachi que no es tu her….-intenta decirle pero itachi se lanza encima del excremento quedando empapado

Ahh.. ni modo- dice kisame que se lanza también en busca de itachi pero en eso llega tobimasa

GUAAARR TOBIMASA QUERER MASSS- y los absorbe con todo y excremento, creciendo aun mas

A TOBI SOLO FALTARLE DOS GUAAARRRR- y corre destruyendo todo a su paso asta que al fin llega a la supermalvadaoficinadelterror donde se encuentran konan y pein

Konan ya deja de tomar yogurt- le decía pein a su compañera peliazul

No puedo tomo mas cuando estoy nerviosa - decía konan bebiendo su numero 90 embace de yogurt

… okay konan perdóname por haberte herido al rechazar tu decoración ¬/¬

Ahh que tierno pein .. ¿quieres yogurt?

Bueno – dijo mientras tomaba el embase de yogurt pero entonces se rompe la puerta de la supermalvadaoficinadelterror.

GUAAAARRRRR TOBI MASSAAAAA GUARRRR- tobi se acerca a abrazar a konan pero pein salta y termina siendo absorbido el.

O.O ….-konan sin palabras

¡!BUUAAAAAAAAA¡!- lloraba konan y un montón de lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos inundando todo el lugar.

BUAAAAAAAA –seguía llorando.

NOO TOBI MASA NO RESISTE TUS LAGRIMAS DE YOGURT AHHHHHH!- decía tobi mientras se derretía y todos los akatsukis salían de su interior y tobi volvía a la normalidad.

Ohh tobi se sentía mal a tobi le dio amoritis sempai pero tobi es un buen chico

¬¬ /todos miran a deidara.

Jejeje que curiosa enfermedad ¿no?

Si bueno se estaba mejor allá adentro – dijo hidan

Sip me voy a ver el canal de economía- dijo el usurero

¡QUE¡ NO #AVARO DE |##~#|~

QUE DIJISTE! ESTUPIDO SATANICO!

GUAU ¡! GUAU! GRRRRR- AMBOS

… kisame me harías el favor- pregunto pein

Como, no – kisame (tirándole agua caliente)

Vámonos konan y hagamos el almuerzo – se van tomados de la mano

Tobi les desea una feliz navidad y prospero hallowen jijijij jojojojoj jujujuju a tobi se le perdió su cerebro otra vez.


End file.
